


【翻译】鹿与蝎

by liangdeyu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, POV Original Percival Graves, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: “你就是大难不死的救世主，”Harry嘴角带着一种Percival所不能理解的自嘲苦笑，“恭喜了。”
Relationships: Original Percival Graves & Harry Potter, Original Percival Graves/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	【翻译】鹿与蝎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stag and Scorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490504) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



秋天大张旗鼓地来了，Percival前一天还在享受轻松惬意的夏装，后一天就得求助于更加厚重防风的布料。他决定今天更适合暗色的深蓝，于是对衣柜挥了挥手，魔法便让颜色材质恰当的衣服翩然飘出。着装完毕，他的手在领针收藏上方犹豫。这收藏数量可观，占据了一整个壁柜，曾在他的家族中代代相传，而现在，背负崇高的Graves之名的人只剩下一个，即使他每天都戴不同的领针，一年内也不会重样。

“要适合今天的。”Percival 说，允许壁柜上的魔法为他做出选择。这算是小花招，Percival从未完全明白原理，但每当他让壁柜选择时，它总能选对。

今天飞到他手中的是牡鹿领针。Percival翻来覆去地看了两遍，沉吟着回忆壁柜有没有提议过这枚领针。答案是没有。

等到这天终了，Percival或许会明白它出现的理由，但现在他只是把它戴在衣领上接着继续早晨的日常。在少量早餐和两杯咖啡之后，端着第三杯，Percival从家幻影移形到了魔法法律执行司的幻影移行点。时间还早，大部分员工还没就位，Percival路过他们空置的办公桌，走向与Seraphina的晨会，这是Grindelwald事件后她要求的常规例项。

身为魔法法律执行司司长是Percival的荣幸，但他不介意生活中少点麻烦。五年前他刚得到这份工作时人皆以为日子将会渐渐太平无事，可现在，MACUSA尽了最大努力不在风暴中被连根拔起。Percival已为此投入所有时间与心力，Seraphina和她的内阁亦然。

“你跟我的牡鹿领针没什么瓜葛，对吧？”Percival会后问道。

Seraphina摇了摇头，经过二十年的同事和朋友情谊加上偶然的床笫之欢，她很了解Percival的壁柜，但似乎与这枚特定的领针没什么联系。“我的家徽是鹰。”

“真是缺乏创意。”Percival评论道，然后大笑着被Seraphina踢出办公室。

“你的乱占卜领针也好不到哪去。”她在他背后喊道。

牡鹿是雄鹿，一种庄严巨大的动物，Percival成年后基本没见到过。他极少身处野外，他的童年住所黑暗空旷，早已废弃，后来的家在城里魔法区域中心的一条安静的街道。他只知道鹿的角会脱落重生，因此也许那领针象征着他的生活即将迈入新台阶？Percival用一天中为数不多的空闲时间漫无目的地思索着这些，趁自己多一秒也看不下去报告和动议的那些时候。

Seraphina说它是个占卜预言也许是对的，Percival想象着自己可以在最终被政府公务逼疯后去开一家占卜屋。他当占卜师一定当得很差，连这只牡鹿是什么意思都解释不了。

大约11点时，他的门被敲响了。

“有人找你，长官。”Tina Goldstein半推开门说，“他说事关重大，有关Grindelwald。”

Percival挑眉，“你相信他？” 

Tina摇头，但她又想了一下，“有可能是真的，理论上。”

“理论上，猪可能会飞。让他进来。”Percival举魔杖施法遮起桌上的文件，然后靠回椅背。他对走进自己办公室的男人第一印象是样貌不错，虽然出于种种理由他不会马上承认这点。那男人的巫师袍裁剪精致，品质上乘，Percival几乎能从那泛着微光的表面上看见织进布料的防御魔咒，而且他的步伐自信流畅。黑发，绿眼，圆片眼镜，不到三十岁，前额有道引人注目的疤痕，却并不难看。

“Percival Graves，”他说话是英国口音，声音好听，这点也不错，“我在此是为了告诉你今天你将被黑魔王Gellert Grindelwald绑架。请时刻警惕，我们不确定他打算何时行动，但很大可能他会潜入你家。”

“是吗。那么你从哪儿得到的消息？”

“我是时空旅行者，”男人相当严肃地说，“我知道你不会相信——你当然不信——但拜托了，我是认真的，你今天必须小心。”

Percival叹了口气，兴趣渐失。一定是疯子。Percival不是二十岁的人了，不会在办公室跟人调情，也不会跟不能与现实世界和平共处的人调情。他干巴巴地说道，“谢谢提醒。”

他透过窗户瞥向走廊，示意假装没在偷看的Tina进来送这人出去。他随后一定要问问为什么这人没被保安好好审查过，这人根本不该能带着这么荒唐的发言一路到这儿来。当Percival收回目光再度看向桌前时，这人不见了。

直到这时Percival才严肃起来，不是信了什么鬼时空旅行，但这层楼有着最高等级的魔法阵禁止使用门钥匙和随地幻影移形，这层楼是魔法法律执行司总部。绝不该有发生这种事的可能。

“长官，”Tina双目圆睁，没再说下去。

Percival揉着太阳穴，“去解决。”

“我去找保安。”她边走边说。

最后，他们什么也没找到。无论出于何种目的，那人从魔法法律执行司司长办公室离奇消失。他唯一接触过的人是Tina，她正对高阶傲罗做详细汇报。大厦中没有发现任何潜藏或入侵迹象，客观来说令人恼火，主观来说十分有趣，但Percival把这事推出脑海，他没有时间和耐心能分给他解决不了的问题，他的时间甚至不够分给他可以解决的问题。

上午变成了下午，接着是晚上。Percival除了吃午饭之外都待在办公室，吃午饭时，他给自己施了些压箱底的防御魔咒，还从抽屉深处挖出了一条护身符项链戴上。这跟Grindelwald无关，据Percival所知，那人的根基在德国，近十年都没进过美国。他个人被一名黑魔王针对的可能性似乎微乎其微，就算有人会被视作目标，那不也该是主席本人吗？

但话说回来，有个人能破解反幻影移形魔法阵，这个理由已经足够让他小心。

他幻影移形回家时护身符还挂在脖子上。虽然全副心思都在工作上，但他成为一司之长之前当了近二十年的一线傲罗，之后磨练本领也从未懈怠。护身符在他的皮肤上忽然发热，上面的保护魔法开始生效。带着谨慎的怀疑，Percival前进几步。

一个男人坐在餐桌前，Percival只在报纸和报告上见过他的脸。“Percival Graves，真高兴见到你。”

“我则不然。”Percival答道，指向对方眉心的魔杖没有放低。

“你真想这么做吗？”Grindelwald问。他听起来好像很扫兴，但声音中跃跃欲试，“你可以先听听我的提议，又不会有什么损失。”

他的提议很是荒唐，这句话Percival坦白说了出来，手指紧握魔杖。Grindelwald在全世界散布恐怖，Percival看过无数报告写着他的高超决斗技巧和对用暴力杀戮解决问题的青睐。假如运气好，Percival才能从他手中逃脱。假如运气非常之好，他也许能击败Grindelwald，但他不会寄希望于此。他需要援手，他需要——

Grindelwald的第一个咒语迎面袭来。它并没有击中护身符的保护性魔法盾，而是被一面真正的盾牌挡在他身前。Percival不敢回头，从眼角余光，他能看见一个早前见过的人。

“不好意思，他有人罩了。”这人说。Percival从未这么高兴受到帮助，无论那帮手是不是一个可疑的陌生人。绿眼睛男人的魔杖稳稳指向Grindelwald，在其阴沉的凝视下声音还是那么镇定，无所动摇。这人伸出另一只手勾了勾手指，Percival没有感觉到或看到任何魔法，然而Grindelwald的魔杖脱手飞来。“你好啊，”这人说，Percival愣了一下才意识到他是在跟飞进手里的魔杖说话，“我并不想念你。”

Grindelwald问出了Percival嘴边的问题，“你是谁？”第二根魔杖从隐藏魔杖套灵巧地滑进他手里，远不如先前那根缠结黝黑。

“他的保镖，”这人说着向Percival靠近了一步，扫视他有没有受伤，“这个人受我保护，你休想碰他那精致发型的一根头发。”

这话十分暖心令人感动，不过Percival还是利用这个时机对Grindelwald发了一道击晕咒。因为Grindelwald用的是备用魔杖，自己身边还有个可以暂时信任的人保护，Percival成功抓捕他的可能性大多了。他俯身躲过Grindelwald的回击，像对待傲罗一样对现在的队友喊出命令。对方点了点头，面沉如水，两只手都紧握魔杖至指节发白。魔法的光芒照得厨房色彩纷呈，Grindelwald的破坏性魔法越来越不顾一切。餐桌已经不存在了，壁橱也是，Grindelwald是个名副其实的决斗高手，而最好的决斗家准确地知道何时该逃走。他逃了，同时打破了房子的大窗和魔法阵，然后消失不见。

Percival盯着他消失的方向，发着抖努力把气喘匀。似乎做不到。他被全欧洲畏惧的黑魔王袭击了，单他一个下手目标。简直不可想象。他施法修复了窗户作为临时措施，它仍然需要被真正地修理，但不是今天。他转回身时，那名毛遂自荐的保镖还在原地，两手空空，两根魔杖都无迹可寻。Percival也收起了自己的魔杖。

“咖啡，”Percival说，虽然在肾上腺素冲刷之下他最不需要的就是更多咖啡因，“而且这次我要合理的答案。”他很怕合理的答案也许真就是时空穿梭，毕竟没有人该如此全知。

“我会告诉你你想知道的一切。”

“从你的名字开始。”Percival提议道，一边带他走向厨房。

"Harry Potter."

Percival点了点头，对他来说这个名字基本没什么意义。Potter家族是个英国纯血家族，在美国没有延续，有位Abraham Potter是开国十二傲罗之一，但他英年早逝；威森加摩也有位Potter，Percival知道他的唯一原因是十年前一些记忆模糊的家庭风波；还有个发明美发魔药的Potter。“跟Fleamont Potter有亲戚关系吗？”

“他是我的祖父。”Harry透露。

“他才刚从霍格沃兹毕业。”Percival说着想起了那位药剂师的长相，他们的相似度确实不可否认。如果肩并肩站着，两个都是头发蓬乱下颌分明，谁看了都会认为他们是兄弟。

Harry嗯了一声，“真希望能见见他，不过你近期不打算去英国，对吧？”然后对Percival怀疑的眼神说道，“你不会以为我会离开你身边吧，要去我们也得一起去。”

咖啡壶大声吹哨展示自己的工作效率，Percival抽出最大的马克杯自用，给Harry拿了另外一个。他没有牛奶，糖也可能过期了，还不记得放在哪，所以他只把纯咖啡推给Harry了事。后者虽有那样厉害的战斗魔法，却没有施任何咒语测试咖啡中有没有下药。Harry似乎信任Percival。这是个有趣的现象，Percival不知该如何应对。他不知该如何应对他带来的一切。

“如果你是穿越者——这可是个大胆假设——那你救我的任务已经完成了，并不能意味着你必须待在我身边。我曾是傲罗，现在是整个部门的司长，我知道怎么照顾自己。”

Harry对此摇头，“不是那回事，我知道你能照顾自己，我对你的过去做过很多调查。但是仅仅因为你能照顾自己并不代表你在这种情况下不需要人照应，今天如果不是有我介入你已经死了。”

他很难相信Harry的荒谬故事，但有一件事他信：如果不是Harry帮忙他已经输了。无论Grindelwald想对他做什么，无论是为了他的情报还是影响力，他都会全数输光。可取而代之的事实是，他还坐在这里喝咖啡，对面的男人偷了本世纪最邪恶的人的魔杖。荒谬绝伦。令人惊叹。

一个问题烦扰着他：“你为这事穿越了多少年？”

“七十八年。”

“为这事，”Percival重复了一遍，真心大吃一惊。他不缺乏自尊自信，他对自己评价很高，知道自己为国人鞠躬尽瘁，非要定性的话，他会说自己对打击犯罪和保护他人生命有绝对的正面作用，但那些从未见过他的人，存在于数十年之后的人，有必要来救他的命？不可能。“我怎么可能有那么重要？”Percival皱眉问道，“你得明白，虽然我在自己的时代地域确实重要，但我并没有什么历史价值，更不用说对全球而言。”

Harry啜了一口自己的咖啡，苦得皱起了脸，但没对味道做出评论。“我们也没想到。”他顿了一下，似乎在整理思绪，但最终决定直白地说，“未来的魔法正在凋零，从英国开始，已经蔓延欧洲，我们找不到解决办法。我们也没有时间去找，因为我们中的最强者也即将魔力用尽。我本是英国傲罗，跟团队一起收拾行李飞来美国，然后我们，主要是我的一个聪明的要命的朋友，在这里造了一台仪器，可以评判所有人类历史，从而寻找一个关键转机。你的名字和这个准确的日期出现了，你就是大难不死的救世主，”Harry嘴角带着一种Percival所不能理解的自嘲苦笑，“恭喜了。”

Percival一时无言。“胡说八道。”

“这是魔法族群的命运，”Harry从Percival的老厨房凳上倾身告知，“我们会用尽一切努力创造一个不一样的未来。”

当一切都说不通时，询问细节。“我们是谁？”

Harry看起来对这个问题有些逃避。“我们一整个团队。其他人都只是留下照顾英国事务，我们觉得这事还是慢慢透露给你比较好。”Percival什么也没说，沉默盘踞在他们之间，于是Harry不好意思地添上一句，“而且我想第一个见到你，我是说，”他挥着手，“你见过你吗？当我被扔进自己的命运时刻时，我根本就没你这样的敏锐反应。那时候也有个黑魔王，什么什么的，不重要，都是未来的事。现在，既然仪器认为你将要做的某件事能拯救世界，那么你需要有最好的基础条件去做到它。距离大选还有一年时间，我们要让你当上主席。你需要完成你的愿景。”

“我没有愿景。”或者说，他没有什么特别的愿景。他当然有很多成就想要实现，在他有时间，权力和接手工作的人之后。Harry好像把他需要的东西装在餐盘里呈在他面前了一样，太轻易了，一切都不对劲。

Harry看起来并不介意Percival突然失去野心。“没关系，你会想通的，我们会帮你。你还没见过Hermione呢——她非常擅长告诉别人该怎么做。”

“唯一一个能指挥我的人是Seraphina，即使是她也只是名义上管得了我。”Percival告诉他，然后放弃虚幻的礼仪揉着太阳穴深呼吸。在他再次抬头时，Harry对上他的眼神充满理解和同情，让Percival有种怪异的冲动，想在彼此之间挡上一扇门。但他没有。他不会为任何事退却逃避，即便是这般的疯狂。“我需要这一切的证据。”

“我们有。”

“我怕的就是这个。”今早他把牡鹿领针戴在衣领上时，完全没有料到会这样度过一天。Percival感觉自己已知答案，但还是问道，“你不会跟牡鹿有什么联系吧？”

Harry脸上闪过困惑，“我的守护神是牡鹿，你怎么知道？”

Percival大笑，哪怕笑声中有一丝癫狂，Harry也没作评价。他小心翼翼地伸出手，慢得足够Percival想躲的话能够躲开。他没躲。Harry轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“会没事的，”Harry说，“我保证会没事的。”

终其一生，是Percival保护他人。听到一个不知底细的陌生人说要提供保护感觉很怪，但Percival渐渐开始相信他。他之后会索要证据，但现在，他一下接着一下地呼吸。Harry的手温暖稳定，Percival为此安心。


End file.
